delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyris
Tyris is a continent on the planet Gyces. Tyris is Gyces' second-largest and second-most-populous continent and is dominated by the vast Scarab desert. =Geography= ---- The climate of Tyris ranges from tropical to subarctic on its highest peaks. Its southern half is primarily desert, or arid, while its central and northern areas contain both savanna plains and very dense rainforest regions. Scarab lands The Scarab desert is the world's hottest and largest desert. It covers most of the southern region of Tyris. The desert land forms of the Scarab lands are shaped by wind or by occasional rains and include sand dunes and dune fields or sand seas, stone plateaus, gravel plains, dry valleys, and salt flats. Several deeply dissected mountains and mountain ranges, many volcanic, rise from the desert. Most of the rivers and streams in the Scarab lands are seasonal or intermittent, the chief exception being the Tyris River, which crosses the desert from its origins in central Tyris to empty in the Ioman Ocean. Aidian Peninsula The Aidian peninsula is a fertile region on the eastern coast of Tyris. For centuries, the peninsula was ruled by the Republic of Aida until it was conquered by the Scarab Kingdom. The peninsula has mainly a temperate climate, though in the mountainous parts the climate is much cooler, and its natural vegetation includes shrubland along the coasts and forests in the interior. =Politics= ---- Nations The Scarab Kingdom The Scarab Kingdom is a large political entity ruled by Pharaoh Vovin I. The Kingdom incorporates much of the continents northern and central regions. The Free Republics of Nedoria The Free Republics of Nedoria are a group of five city-states along the southwestern coast of Tyris. The first Nedorian city-states appeared in western Tyris as a result of a struggle to gain independence from the second dynasty of the Scarab Kingdom. Mainly composed of independent maritime republics, most power is wielded by a number of consuls annually elected by popular assembly, however Barsino is a princely state. =Economy= ---- Tyris has abundant natural resources, the vast majority of which are contained in the large silver mines scattered along the northern border of the Scarab Desert, and the southern border of the Northern Rainforests. These mines are shared by the Voxen Hegemony and the Scarab Kingdom, governed by a truce formed at the end of the New Moon War. The mines south of the Rainforest are officially controlled by the Scarab Kingdom, and the mines in the rainforest are controlled by the Voxen Hegemony, but the truce is uneasy at best, and significant political tension remains between the xenophobic Voxen and their southern neighbors. =Languages= ---- Tyris is the most multilingual continent in the world, and it is not rare for individuals to fluently speak not only multiple Tyrian languages, but one or more others as well. There are four major language families indigenous to Tyris. *Scarab - The primary language of Tyris, Scarab is wide spread in the southern and central regions. *Janlyni- The Nedorian dialects are complex and varied between the city-states. *Osan - Mainly spoken in the Free Cities *Besveni - Spoken through out the shieldlands Category:Continent Category:GURPS